


between the lines

by theta_cs



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_cs/pseuds/theta_cs
Summary: What was going on with Jonouchi Hiromi, who was left behind by them between the fifth and sixth seasons?
Relationships: Daimon Michiko & Jonouchi Hiromi, Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 18





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a translation of my Japanese work. Please point out if you think a sentence is incorrect.

Empty room.  
The room is still cluttered with things, but the usual signs are gone.  
A lonely room.

She and her mentor had left because they couldn't stay in Japan anymore.  
I haven't heard where they're going.  
I don't even have the means to get in touch with them.

One holiday, as the sun was setting, I visited the building that served as a referral center, not wanting to admit the fact that they had left us - me - but still not wanting to confirm it.  
Through a gap in the blinds, the intense westerly sun darkened the room.  
Slowly, I patted the floor and looked around inside.  
Here we were talking and flirting in earnest as companions.  
It's definitely a different atmosphere than it was then. This space, filled with the loneliness of being left behind, is heart-wrenching.

I stand as if I am reclining on the mahjong table that was left behind.  
She sat there, her mentor across from her, and me in between.  
At that time, the feeling of love surged in and made my throat creak at the same time.  
It's been four years since I've been here.  
It's been five years since we met.  
The fact that she was left behind makes my heart ache, and at the same time, it brings with it a sense of resignation.

I ask myself, did I want they to take me there?  
Maybe if you'd asked me if I was going with you then, I wouldn't have said yes.  
Even though I think so, the loneliness and sadness in the bottom of my heart grows more and more every day.

Daimon-san.

I think I was in love.  
I was hurt by the mention of remarriage on my lips when I goofed off and talked about it.  
She was didn't tell me anything, and I didn't tell her the truth.  
I was happy with the time we spent flirting, and I didn't want to ruin it.  
  
Do I regret it?

I would be lying if I said I didn't.  
However.  
Even if you never see her face again.

I'm doing what I can in my place, Daimon-san.  
So, please come and see me someday.

  


* * *

  


Jonouchi hit my chest a few times.  
And she was shedding tears face down, leaving her fist on my chest.  
"You left without saying words, and came back selfichly.I fed up with you!"  
Jounouchi's voice, trembling with tears, unilaterally accused me.  
"Sorry about that."  
I couldn't stop myself from grinning while apologizing.  
She hit my chest again.  
"Have you ever thought about how I felt about being left behind? Try to put yourself in my shoes."

She kept hitting me but her power was getting weaker and weaker.  
"Sorry."  
That's all I could say.  
She just kept sobbing it makes me a little suffocate.  
I exhaled carelessly. I knew I was making her cry, but I couldn't stand it.I ruffled my hair roughly.  
She pressed her forehead to my chest and cried.I pulled her body to mine and held her tightly.  
She struggled to escape from me.

"Listen me, Jonouchi-sensei," I whispered softly."Whereever I stayed, there was no one else I could trust more than you."  
-Already I'm morphing to fit right in to your way.It's the same for you, right? There is no one to satisfy you, except me and I have no one to whom I can surrender everything to, except for you. So, you can rest assured.-

She still didn't stop sobbing.I wanted to calm her down somehow.  
"Hey, look at me, Jonouchi-sensei."  
She looked up for a moment and made eye contact with me.  
That was our signal to the best of my and Jonouchi's ability.We still can't look into each other's eyes and tell each other what's important.  
I wiped her tears away with my thumb then I slid it straight to her lips.  
I stroked the lips several times with the belly of my thumb.  
Then I tilted my face quickly to avoid letting her realize what I wanted to do.

And then I released her.  
Her eyes opened in surprise.  
I picked up her right arm, which had fallen off lethargically, and showed it to her with a mischievous smile.  
"Now, let's go to where we are supposed to be."

I pull my partner's arm and walk to the place where we live.


End file.
